


A Night to Remember

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: best laid plans [3]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, interrupted porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just trying to have sex. Is that too much to ask? </p><p>Of course it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 (Things Don't Go As Planned) of the [30-Day OTP Porn Challenge](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/493079.html).

When Jensen rocked his hips down to Jared’s, feeling the smooth planes of his abdomen and hips, and the sticky slide of their dicks together, Jared released something akin to a howl.

Jensen clapped his hand over Jared’s mouth with a whispered, “Shhh!”

“Sowwy,” Jared mumbled beneath Jensen’s hand.

Even as he wanted to laugh at the pathetic look in Jared’s eyes and in his one muffled word, Jensen focused more on the task at hand: taking advantage of finally having a moment together, alone. 

Or as alone as they could be with two kids sleeping down the hall, and thus why Jensen insisted on complete silence.

“Can you moof your han, I can’t breave,” Jared asked, still muffled by Jensen’s hand.

“Okay, sorry,” Jensen whispered, taking his hand away. “But we have to be quiet.”

“I know,” he asserted, reaching down to take both of their dicks in his hand and stroking. “It’s not like I mean to wake them up. Maybe you should take it as a compliment that I can’t keep quiet.”

Jensen huffed a laugh and bit his bottom lip when Jared’s thumb coasted over the tip of his dick. He grunted a bit then closed his eyes to Jared’s narrowed, judging eyes. If he harped on Jared for making noises, he certainly couldn’t either. 

He tried to get back to business and grinded down against Jared, except then the mattress squeaked and the headboard was jostled, and they both froze in fear of waking up either of the light sleepers just two doors down. 

“This isn’t working,” Jared angrily whispered. 

“Okay, okay,” Jensen responded then slid off of Jared and pulled them to their sides, facing each other, with the blankets up to their waists … just in case little wanderers wandered in. He brought his hand down between them and fisted Jared, which prompted Jared to return the favor in an equal rhythm. It was getting pretty good in the short term, except when they both tried to amp it up, their wrists and arms kept bumping and knees were knocking, but not in the sexy, rushed, all bets are off kind of way. 

“This isn’t working either,” Jared complained. 

Jensen stopped trying to stroke Jared, sighed, and rolled to his back. “We can’t do anything else. It’ll get too loud.”

Jared exhaled noisily and moved to his back as well. He lifted his hand to rub his head and wound up elbowing Jensen in the eye. 

“Oh, fuck!” Jensen yelled, and Jared did, too, when he realized what he’d done. 

“Are you okay? Shit, I’m so sorry.”

Jensen covered his eye and groaned as the pain bloomed over his temple and forehead and even across his nose. Soon enough, his whole head felt like it would explode from the trauma of Jared’s excessively big and pointy elbow. 

Jared jumped out of bed, rambling, “Okay, okay, shit, I’ll get you ice.”

“Put some pants on!” Jensen hissed before Jared made it out of the room.

“Fuck, yes, pants, good idea.”

“Oh, God, you’re an idiot,” Jensen moaned. “I love an idiot. Who elbowed me in the fucking eye.”

“I said I was sorry,” Jared hissed back as he tugged sweatpants up.

Jensen felt bad, but his head felt worse, so he waved Jared off with a tired, “Just go get ice.”

He swore Jared was gone for just one minute, but that was long enough for Julia to waddle into the bedroom, rubbing her eyes and pushing hair out of her face. “Daddy, what’s wrong?” she mumbled sleepily.

Jensen sighed. “Nothing, sweetheart. Nothing’s wrong.”

Jared rushed into the room, skidding to a stop just behind Julia. “Oh, hey, little girl alert.”

Rolling his eyes, Jensen pulled the blankets higher up his chest as if that saved the fact that he had no clothes on underneath the sheets. “Yeah, I noticed.”

Julia looked up to Jared. “What happened to Daddy?”

“Nothing happened to Daddy. He just bumped his head. He’ll be okay.” Jared brought the ice to Jensen then lifted Julia up with them on the bed when she followed. 

She tapped the ice bag now pressed to Jensen’s face, which made another round of pain take over his face. 

“Owwwwww,” Jensen groaned pathetically. 

“Jules, honey, don’t do that,” Jared insisted, pulling her hand away from the ice. 

“But Daddy’s hurt.”

“Why is Daddy hurt?” Jack asked, introducing himself to the room. Much like his sleepy sister, he knuckled the corners of his eyes then came up to the bed, dragging his pale blue baby blanket behind him. 

“Daddy bumped his head,” Jensen explained. “But Daddy will be okay.”

Jack crawled onto the mattress and laid down at Jensen’s side, meaning Jensen was now squashed with Jared and Julia sitting at his other side. “Can you read us a story?”

“Yeah a story!” Julia cried out excitedly. 

“ _Brown Dog_!”

“Yeah!”

Jensen closed his eyes against the headache growing with each of their cheers. And of course with the defeat of losing the moment he thought he would share with Jared tonight. Once Danneel got back from her business trip, he was dragging Jared out to a hotel for some much needed R&R. 

Jared leaned over to kiss the top of Jensen’s head and playfully frowned at him, obviously feeling much the same as Jensen. “I’ll go get the book.”

“Thank you,” Jensen replied, rather pathetically. He shifted the ice pack and let out an even more pitiful, “Ow.” 

When Jared returned, the four of them settled more comfortably, and Jared began what was possibly the thousandth reading of _Brown Dog’s Day at the Farm_. Which Jensen didn’t really mind so much, even compared to what the night was supposed to be. Jared did the kookiest voices and had the kids giggling the whole time.

Jensen, too.


End file.
